


Discard

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, MegumareHikaru drabble-by-prompt challenge, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hai (Bebeb) Sarah~! terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam challenge ini ^^)//</p>
<p>oke, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di fandom DAL dan ternyata asik juga walaupun agak bingung pas karakterisasi ahahahah... ehem malah aku jadi kepingin nonton DAL juga ehem *plak*</p>
<p>dan pas kedapatan nulis prompt nomor 6 lagi aku hampir ciut(?) tapi untungnya Miku ternyata punya sejarah 'kebencian' dari sananya, jadi yaa cukup ngebantu juga hwhwh</p>
<p>oke deh, sekian. semoga hasilnya memuaskan ya~!! X"///D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>salam, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Discard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bathtubsinger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bathtubsinger).



Date A Live © Funimation  
 _I have no right to take any advantage_.

* * *

Dia, Itsuka Shido, dengan surai birunya yang berantakan karena terhempas angin sore itu berdiri satu-dua meter di seberangku. Ada bingung, terkejut, dan ekspresi lain yang tersirat di wajahnya saat ia bertanya, “Izayoi, apa maksudmu?”

Aku hanya mendengus geli melihatnya seperti itu. “Kamu tahu, ‘kan, aku _sangat_ membencimu?” sekali lagi aku berujar. Tak berusaha menjelaskan makna lain dari kalimat yang tajam tersebut, karena memang itu yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

Karena memang itu yang seharusnya aku katakan pada dirinya, sejak satu bulan lalu.

Melalui sudut mata, aku bisa menangkap tatapan penuh luka yang ia jatuhkan padaku. “Kenapa Izayoi? Kupikir kau sudah … tidak trauma lagi ….” katanya lambat-lambat.

“Kau benar,” aku berputar membelakanginya. “Setidaknya … satu bulan yang lalu, kau benar.” kemudian aku melangkah, melebarkan jarak dengannya. “Lucunya, _dirimu_ lah yang melakukan keduanya—memulihkan dan mengembalikan trauma itu. Ironis ….” gumamku.

“A-Apa?”

Aku menoleh, menatapnya angkuh. “Tidak penting. Lupakan saja.” tanganku pun meraih kenop pintu penghubung tangga dengan atap sekolah dan membukanya.

“Izayoi ….”

Sebelum turun, sepasang _indigo_ ini sempat mendelik padanya. “Yang jelas … Aku. Membencimu. Itsuka Shido!” kemudian kedua kakiku bergegas menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

“T-Tunggu, Izayoi! Izayoi …!”

Tak kuhiraukan panggilan bernada lirih itu. Tak kuhiraukan karton bertuliskan ‘Dilarang berlari di koridor!’ yang kutemui setiap lima meter itu. Aku ingin secepatnya pergi, kalau bisa aku ingin menghilang, tenggelam di kubangan harapanku yang sia-sia.

Sang Surya yang kemerahan terpantul di setiap bulir kristal bening yang berguguran dari sudut-sudut mata. Hati yang telah hancur sejak lama pun turut menggugurkan isinya.

Aku membencimu, Shido. Aku benci tatapan lembutmu, sentuhan halusmu, hangat jiwamu, tulus kebaikanmu—semua hal yang membuatku terjatuh dalam medanmu.

Aku benci padamu yang selalu menganggap diriku sama seperti mereka—yang juga mencintaimu dan berusaha mendapatkan atensimu. Aku benci kamu yang tak pernah melihat rasa yang tersirat dari setiap apa-apa yang kulakukan untukmu.

Dan aku pun membenci diriku sendiri, yang berlaku seperti pengecut, yang kini membiarkanmu bahagia bersama gadis lain.

Undakan kecil di aspal menjegal kaki dan membuatku jatuh tersungkur. Aku tersedu-sedu, bukan karena luka yang tertoreh di lututku, namun karena luka lain—luka lama dalam hati yang terbuka kembali.

Berharap lelaki lain ‘kan memperbaiki puing-puing harapan yang luluh lantak ini saja mustahil, apalagi mengharapkan dirinya.

Di antara isak tangisku, ada tawa yang berderai pelan dan perlahan semakin kencang.

Setelah ini, segala yang berembel-embel kenangan manis bersama Itsuka Shido akan kubuang.

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> hai (Bebeb) Sarah~! terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam challenge ini ^^)//
> 
> oke, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di fandom DAL dan ternyata asik juga walaupun agak bingung pas karakterisasi ahahahah... ehem malah aku jadi kepingin nonton DAL juga ehem *plak*
> 
> dan pas kedapatan nulis prompt nomor 6 lagi aku hampir ciut(?) tapi untungnya Miku ternyata punya sejarah 'kebencian' dari sananya, jadi yaa cukup ngebantu juga hwhwh
> 
> oke deh, sekian. semoga hasilnya memuaskan ya~!! X"///D
> 
>  
> 
> salam, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
